


Heartbeat Under My Floorboards (On Temporary Hiatus Until March)

by AutumnalStardust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Forced Pregnancy, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Minor Character Death, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rival Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnalStardust/pseuds/AutumnalStardust
Summary: During the summer prior to her gifth year, while Harry Potter's friends are ignoring her, the girl who lived falls pregnant after her cousin assaults  her. Unable to turn to friends she turns to the least likely person to aid her, her enemy, the murderer of her parents and countless others. After all, who better to kill a monster than a stronger monster?





	Heartbeat Under My Floorboards (On Temporary Hiatus Until March)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All rights to the Harry Potter series go to J. K. Rowling and such.
> 
> **Warnings: **Mentioned Non-Graphic Underage Rape (Harry/Dudley), Rape aftermath, Touch repulsion, Suicidal Thoughts, Depression, Violence, Mild Consensual Sex (Harry/Voldemort), Consensual Underage (Harry is 16), Minor but Graphic Character Death (Dursleys, a few other characters that are spoilers), Teenage Pregnancy, Non-Graphic Birth, Discussions of Abortion.
> 
> **If you have been raped, please call the National Sexual Assault Hotline**
> 
> **1-800-656-HOPE**
> 
> It does not matter whether the rape happened recently or long ago, please call.
> 
> **Title Credit: **  
****  
[Fluerie - There's A Ghost](https://youtu.be/5Iqrrm_daS8)  
**Affectionately, Crowley.**

arry's hands shook as she stared at the little pink paper cup and white plastic stick on the back of the grocery store toilet. Her foot tapped endlessly, jiggling her thigh, a rhythmic soothing sound echoing in the stall. She checked the watch she'd nicked from her uncle. In less than ten seconds the test would be ready. She gulped.

It had happened on her cousin's birthday. He claimed it was his right, a present for his birthday. It hurt, and no matter how hard she struggled he continued to hurt her, then and almost every day since. He hardly cared about protection as he pushed her down on the floor multiple times a week for the past six weeks.

Her aunt had sent her to the store with a list, plenty of cash, and the demand to bring home the receipt and change. This would not be the first time Harry claimed to misplace either the receipt or some change, and it was not going to be the last either. Though this was the first time her stollen cash was used for anything other than food she could cram in her floorboards and down her jeans or shirt without them noticing.

The test sat in the cup ominously and Harry hesitated to remove it. Hesitated to check. She hardly dared to think of the horrible things her cousin had been doing to her fir fear of making it real, more so than her late period. Her period had been late often in the past. Since starting in the middle of her third year it had been non existent during her summer, and it had taken three months of her fourth year to regulate it. But she never had to worry about pregnancy before. This would be her third test. Once could be a false read, twice even, but three? If this test read the same as the last two she would have no choice but to accept it.

With shaking fingers she reached for it. Closing her eyes, she wished for a negative. Maybe her magic would be enough to make it so. She opened her eyes and then dropped the test squeezing her eyes shut once more. The blue plus sign mocked her from the floor.

This was a disaster. Hermione had given her a book the day after she started her period, a thoughtfully horrifying book, and from it Harry knew a little about magical pregnancy. Enough to know a muggle abortion would not work, and the magical world had forbidden abortions during the war due to all the death. A law they had yet to repeal.

Harry buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

**~◇~**

Some time later someone came into the bathroom and Harry was forced to leave the small sanctuary of the dirty restroom stall. She wandered aimlessly through the store, staring at the list, her fingers tight around the money she'd been given to shop. Petunia had given her quite a bit more than she needed, she needed some expensive items for the dinner party, but Harry knew she could not go back, not knowing what she knew now. It wasn't a lot to run away with, and if she didn't go back she would be abandoning all of her possessions to a fate unknown, but the very idea of returning left her sick. Where would she even go? None of her friends had talked to her all summer, no one had let her know what the magical world was like these days with Voldemort running around. For all Harry knew everyone was dead.

Voldemort. Now there was an awful idea if there ever was one. Given his obsession with Harry, and her death, the very idea of turning to her nemesis was a horrible one. Yet, if she somehow could convince him to shelter her before he killed her, there was no where safer. Who better to protect her from her monster of a cousin than the monster who murdered her parents and so many others? There was no one stronger nor more terrifying than Voldemort. And if Voldemort tortured her maybe the problem would simply take care of itself. If she died, she didn't need to worry at all. Maybe he would abort it if she asked, being a dark lord and above the laws, though the price of her request could be steep.

How would she find him though? It wasn't as if she knew what the witching world was like these days. It could be a war zone, with Voldemort operating in plain sight, but Harry was more inclined to believe he'd be in hiding given how few of his army showed in the graveyard.

Malfoy! Of course. Malfoy was a death eater, he frequented Diagon and Knockturn Alley often. Harry would bet her invisibility cloak that he'd know the Dark Lord's location. Getting him to bring her would be easy, Voldemort would probably know about the diary, it seemed important, and Malfoy would probably be looking for a way to get in his good graces, and bringing his surrendered sworn enemy to him was a perfect way to do that. All she'd have to do was hang out in Diagon, or probably Knockturn to hide from well-meaning people, and wait until they crossed paths or school began. It was only the fifth of August, but there was plenty of time to try and contact Malfoy Sr. before she had to turn to junior. Maybe she could owl him, Hedwig was where ever the Weasleys were but there were post offices. Sending a letter of her intent to surrender before ambushing him seemed a good plan.

With a vague plan formed, Harry bought a few groceries for herself, then bought a taxi to London. It wiped out all but a small handful of change but Harry knew she could go to Gringotts for more. Entering the Leaky Cauldron she grinned as Tom the bartender waved to her. She was home and she was safe.

**~◇~**

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** My three year old spilled water on my laptop, killing all my prepared chapters for both stories I've already posted. I'm going as fast as I can via cell, but I've never posted via mobile before so it's a work in progress. I'm also looking for a second job which will also hinder my future updates, so my updates will be slow for all works present and future. Sorry. 
> 
> **On the matter of Age of consent:** The laws regarding age of consent (aoc) are a fascinating subject if you like to research. Did you know there are 60 countries with aoc under 16 (ranging 11-15), 83 with aoc of 16 (USA and UK included), 4 with aoc of 17, 45 with aoc of 18, 1 with aoc of 19, and 2 with an aoc of 21? Not to mention of the 50 United States, technically only 33 have aoc set at 16, while 6 are set at 17, and 11 are set at 18. That makes 16 the most widespread age for consent across the world.
> 
> UK Specific Consent Laws state anyone under thirteen can not give consent, and the law gives extra protection to young people who are over the age of consent but under 18. It is illegal for a person in a position of trust (for example teachers or care workers) to engage in sexual activity with anyone under the age of 18 who is in the care of their organisation. 
> 
> We don't know witching world laws, whether they are the same as Muggle UK or not, but I decided that they are the same in regards to age of consent, but 17 instead if 18.
> 
> [Learn more about UK Laws here](https://www.nspcc.org.uk/preventing-abuse/child-protection-system/legal-definition-child-rights-law/legal-definitions/)


End file.
